Greenhill Pokemon High School
by Narupoketard
Summary: Suck at summarys. My first Fanfiction. Full summary inside. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and OcxOc. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 0

Summary:

Ash, Misty, Drew, May, Paul, and Dawn are attending Greenhill Pokemon High School. What happens when you throw in new friends, old rivals, fangirls, and very young, nosy teachers that try to get into everything that their students are doing? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and OCxOC. Attempted Humor. Rated T for Language

ATTENTION! this isnt part of the story... This is the part that explains things so you won't ask me questions like what "Pokemon do so n' so have?" And stuff like that. Sorry I can't think of what it's called right now.

"Human speaking"

'Human thinking'

_'Pokemon thinking'_

_"pokemon talking to other pokemon" _

Ages:

Ash- 16  
Drew- 15

Chad- 15

Paul- 14  
Brendan- 15

Harley- 17

Misty- 16 (A/N i know shes older than Ash but I wanted her to be the same age)

May- 15

Kate-15

Dawn- 14

Solidad- 17

Maybe more characters later 'kay?

Pokemon and appearance(Sorry if you want them if you want them to have different pokemon but, I just can't seem to think of some for them.)  
Ash - So he's pretty much wearing a black shirt a balck jacket over it with flames on it, a red hat with a black/white pokeball design on it, navyblue jeans, and black and red kicks. He also got taller and he also got a little bit more masculine. Not to the point where he's like Arnold Swerchenhager (sp?) but just a little more.

Pokemon:

Pikachu (of course)  
Charmeleon (Their still in school so I don't want him to seem over-powered)

Crocanaw (his totodile evolved)

Grovyle

Drew - He wear's a green hoodie with a black and purple striped long sleeved shirt underneath it, he wears black long pants with green chains hanging from it. He also got taller and lost some baby fat on his face so it's more toned.

Pokemon:

Roselia (of course)

Absol

Flygon

Masquerain

Chad (OC)- He's an average heigted boy (since he's 15 i'd say about... 5ft. 6in) He has short, messy (not like Ash's messy hair) chestnut hair, dark blue eyes, and he wears a Grey t-shirt with a blue/grey yin-yang sign on the side of it, blue jogging pants that that match the color of the yinyang sign, and... well it doesnt really matter what shoes they wear does it? This goes for all the characters be imaginative and imagine them wearing whatever shoes they want. He is kind to those he wants to be kind to and hates those who he wants to hate. He is also quite the joker. He is a pokemon trainer.

Pokemon:

Vulpix

Elekid

Vaporeon

Fearow

Paul- Umm... Just look at what he wears in the anime now except it's white, green, and silver colored. Sorry my imagination is running out for this guy. Oh yes, he will be OOC since i didnt watch the anime much since Misty and May left. He also gets taller

Pokemon

Grovle (remember i don't want them to be overpowered since their just in school and stuff and hey its my FF!)

Sneasel

Chimchar

Ursaring

Brendan- Remember what he wears in the game? Yeah thats the exact same costume he wears in this FF! He also got taller.. Ok.. i'm Tired of writing "So-'n-so got taller" So F.Y.I. everyone gets taller!

Pokemon:  
Lairon

Nuzleaf

Marshtomp

Ponyta

Harley- He wears a pink frilly shirty like the people from George Washington's time. He also wears magenta dress pants. He also wears a pink cacturn hat with white frillies all over it! He is also gay in this fanfic if you haven't noticed the clothes he wears so sorry for all you Harley fangirls/boys.

Pokemon:

Cacturne

Octillery

Ariados

Wigglytuff

The Girls

Misty- She wears a tight long sleeved shirt that cuts off right above her belly, and blue faded capris. Her orange hair has grown out a little longer but is still a side pony-tail thing.

Pokemon:

Marill (Azurill evolved)

Corsola

Gyrados

Politoed

May- She has a Red bandana still but is a differen design, her hair is still the same, her red shirt is now long sleeved with white polka dots along the bottom of the shirt, and she now wears long pants or legging or whatever they are.

Pokemon:

Combusken

Espeon (Eevee evolved smiles)

Beautifly

Munchlax

Kate (OC)- She is about 5ft 4in has medium lengthed raven black hair with blue highlights that also has sidebangs. She wears a half way zipped up orange zippy jacket with a red tank top underneath it. She wears faded jeans with sparkles all over it. She is very tempermental when someone pulls her trigger. She can get quite cocky at times. Besides be a pokemon co-ordinator she loves to sing. Also has dark brown eyes.

Pokemon:

Growlithe(my favorite pokemon)

Gastrodon (the pink one)

Gible

Flaaffy

Dawn- Her hat is still the same but her shirt and pants are different. She wears a black baby-T with a white shirt under it and pink shorts.

Pokemon:

Prinplup (It evolved yay :)

Lopunny

Pachirisu

Buizel

Solidad- Pretty much looks the same as anime 'cept he orange shirt it now and orange and black striped T-shirt.

Pokemon:

Lapras

Pidgeotto

Slowbro

Butterfree

------------

Me: YAY! I'm done with the boring part so now i can get onto the sotry which is the next chappy!

Kate: It's about time... You also forgot something up there?

Me: What is it? And Why are you here?

Chad: You forgot the disclaimer idiot!

Me: Don't ever call me an idiot! Also, Kate and Chad get out of here so I can do the disclaimer!

Runs away back into the story

Me: whew Anyways

Disclaimer: I, Narupoketard Do not own Pokemon in any single way because if I did Misty would be back in the show and i would be famous.

Chappie one is coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 1  A new face some, old friends

Me: Howdy Y'all! I decided to put up the first chapter right after the prologue (I found out what its called! yay me!) So here it goes!

Disclaimer: I Narupoketard do not own Pokemon in anyway because if I did Harley would admit he is gay.

Harley: I am not, sweetie?

Me: What straight guy in their right mind would call everyone sweetie?

Brendan: Apparently him.

Harley: Hi Brendan, sweetie!

Me: Oo uhh... this is terribly strange... Ok... Let's just go on with the story.

------

**Kate POV**

The alarm clock rang. Stupid alarm clock. I opened my sleepy eyes to see what time it was. ' 9:30?' I thought, 'OH CRAP! I have to meet everyone today at 9:45!'

I changed quickly, grabbed my bag and pokeballs and rushed downstairs.

My mom, my brother, and my dad were eating breakfast at the table. I started yelling, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

"It's hard waking _you_ up Kate." Said my mom.

It's true. I am a pretty heavy sleeper. It's going to be a miracle if I wake up on time when school comes.

I started running to the mall. Good thing it was only 10 minutes away if I ran.

I got there just in time.

**Regular POV**

Kate was huffing and puffing by the time she met up with Solidad, Misty, May, and Dawn to go shopping for school supplies and Pokemon supplies.

"Ha ha ha, Kate you seem tired. You ready to go shopping?" Misty asked, laughing while saying this. "I heard the guys are going today too and they have a new boy with them."

"What year?" Solidad asked.

"About Me and Kate's year." May said.

"Oh, did you Drew-y-boo tell you about him?" Dawn asked May.

Everyone laughed when May blushed a deep red. They all began walking to the Pokethings store.

When they got in they saw the most feminine, purple-haired girl they've ever seen. She was with a silver-haired boy.

"They look really familiar, especially the girl." said Solidad.

"Oh my God!" May exclaimed.

"What?" the others said.

"That girl is _Harley_." May said in almost a whisper.

"You just figured that out?" said a cocky voice. They all turned around. And to May's displeasure it was Drew.

------

Me: Sorry the first chapter is so short! I just ran out of things to write but i promise the next chapter will be much much longer!

Drew: Seriosuly couldn't you have written something longer? I mean come on. That prologue is like three times larger than this.

Me: Shut up or I'll make you and May "accidently" kiss in front your fangirls.

Drew:shuts up

Me: Thats much better. Please R&R and no flames please!


	3. Chapter 2 Shopping, Sleepover, SPIES!

Me: Ha ha ha, sorry for the cliffy but I ran out of things to say.

I'm gonna leave this short and sweet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Okay on with the story!

-------

"Drew!" May half-yelled in an unsure voice.

"Yo! You guys shopping for school stuff too?" Drew said calmly. The other boys, meaning Ash, Paul, and a new boy with messy chestnu colored hair were a few steps from where the girls and Drew were currently standing at.

"Hey girls!" Ash said smiling his ever-so-clueless smile. All the girls just smiled and waved at Ash, except for Misty who blushed quite a bit. Harley, who was trying to descreetly spy on them by shopping near them looked up when Ash said this.

"Hnn" Paul... umm... "Hnned" arrogantly. (A/N: OMG THAT WAS SUCH A SASUKE!) But then he noticed Dawn then looked down at his feet.

"Umm... Hi, I'm Chad Finestorm, and I just moved here from Bluewater City." Said the chesnut haired boy.

' Well for one thing he is _fine_.' Thought Kate. 'Damn, I'm such a boy-crazy girl. Oh well, better introduce my self.'

"Hey, I'm Kate Sollun. This is Misty, May, Dawn, and Solidad." Kate said. She felt her face get hot as she shook his hand. 'Crap, have i already fell for Mr. _Fine_storm?'

Little did she know he was blushing as well. No one else noticed except Solidad. All the should-be couples were talking with eachother. Solidad sighed. All her friends had a guy to be with and not her. She sighed once more. She decided it was time to get a move on with their shopping.

"All right it was nice seeing you but, we have to start shopping. Unless," She began. "You want to come with us to go shopping and stuff."

"Sure" The guys said.

After about hours of shopping for the group they decided to finish the day with ice cream. Meanwhile behind the ice cream place...

"So Brendan, have you chosen which one you would like to go out with?" Harley asked Brendan.

"Hmm, their all so freaking HOT! It's so hard to pick!" Brendan said.

"But are they hotter than me?"

"Of course! You are a freaking GUY!"

"You're so mean Brendan!"

"And you're gay, what's your point?"

"..."

"Exactly. Well anyway I'm just going to have to win them all."

Your not any fun..."

"Anyway... points to the exit to the Brendan-mobile!"

"Hey it's my car..."

"Whatever..."

--------

"See you later guys!" exclaimed the girls as they waved of to the boys. They dropped off all their stuff at their own house and decided to have a sleepover at Misty's place before the beginning of the school year starts.

"Wow! We bought a lot of stuff for school. Potions, Pencils, Notebooks, Pokebags, Berries, Full Heals, clothes, and other stuff I can't remember," Kate said. "And it was also nice running into the boys.

"Yeah, but i wonder if they knew we were going," wondered Dawn aloud.

"Do you think we should let out all our pokemon for some fresh air?" Misty asked.

"Sure." Everyone else said.

They all let out their pokemon and fed them something to eat before they played outside in the grassy field and watery pond. Afterwards they decided to go upstairs an do some things most girls do at sleepovers talk about boys.

"Hey Kate!" said Solidad with a sly smirk. "I see you took a fancy to that Chad boy. He his kinda cute." She finished her sentence with a wink.

Kate stopped what she was doing. She looked up at Solidad with her face red.

"No I don't." She said unconvincingly. 'I don't want them to find out. Well it is too late. Solidad rarely lies, and the only times she does it to get us out of trouble.'

"Give it up Kate, you know you do." Misty said triumphantly. "I mean I think i caught a glimpse of red on your face when talking to him."

"Atleast I'm going to admit my feelings for him." Kate said with a smirk slyer than Solidad's. "Unlike you three." She pointed at Misty, Dawn, and May.

"Huh?" They all said.

Kate and Solidad nodded at eachother deciding it was time they attack.

"Like we haven't noticed you blushing everytime Drew comes over and says hi," Kate said accusingly, pointing her pointy finger at May. She turned a light red.

"Fine I admit it."

"And when wasn't there a moment where you weren't jealous when another girl comes up to Paul?" Solidad said while staring at Dawn. Everyone else looked. She looked away from them.

"Fine I admit it as well."

"And _you_," Kate and Solidad said in unison, both pointing thei pointy fingers at Misty. "You are the most obvious."

"Like when?" Misty asked quietly. May and Dawn even decided to join in on this... accusation if you will.

"Like whenever we chill with them and he says something embarrassing(A/N sp?) you always hit him with your Misty Mallet."

May said.

"Or the time when Ash said he liked someone during your sophomore year and you ran away crying like crazy." Dawn said.

"How do you even know that? You're a freshman." Misty said.

"Don't change the subject Miss Obvious. Just admit it. You like him." Kate said.

"..." Misty stayed quiet for a few moments. She was trying to find out if she should, after all she has liked him since 5th grade. "Fine, I admit it." Everyone else cheered happily. Then they noticed what time it is.

"Hey, it's getting late. Too late for our Pokemon to stay outside any longer, that is." Solidad said. They all agreed and started going outside to get their Pokemon.

_Meanwhile with the Pokemon..._

"Growl-Gro-Lithe-lithe" _"You all have noticed what's been happening with our trainers right?" _Growlithe said. (A/N you don't need me to tell you what pokemon is what do you?)

"Mar-ill-ill-Marill" _"Yes it seems that most of the girl trainers have fallen for someone."_

"Beau-ti-flyyy" _"Do you want to do something about it?"_

"Prin-prinp-lup" _"I'm thinking we should wait a little while just incase there is progress."_

"La-la-lapras" _"I say we vote on it."_

They all voted soon after that. It was mostly that they should wait to see what happens next. Soon after the voting was done, the girls came out to bring their pokemon in their pokeballs.

---------

_A few hours later_...

"I'm yawns getting sleepy," May said. It was, in fact, 5AM.

"Yeah let's got to sleep."

"Yep G'night!"

"Sleep tight!"

"Don't let the Ledybas(sp?) bite."

3 3 3

Me: yay done with this chappie! I'm sorry it's so short and random.

Paul: You're telling me

Me: HOW DO YOU GUYS DO THAT?

Dawn: Do what?

Me: Never mind. ANYWAY. gasp what is the notorious Brendan up to? and gasp so more he knows Harley's gay?

Paul: Well, DUH!

Dawn: What straight guy in their right mind would have long purple hair, and wear pink all the time.

Me: Your right... anyway R&R and no flames please!

Paul: And Narupoketard is not making fun of homosexual people in anyway.

Dawn: Yeah, She is just making fun of Harley.

Me: Yes so don't get mad at me . I'd actually like to see a guy who is as sensitive as we girls are. and you two get out of here NOW!

Dawn/Paul: so mean...

3 3 3


	4. Chapter 3  School Starts!

Hey y'all! I'm gonna keep this short so yeah.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any single way shape or form. Just Kate and Chad.

Oh yes. This chapter takes place two weeks after going shopping.

3 3 3

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-SMASH (A/N: poor alarm clock)

"Yawn Hmm... 7:30... I know there's something important going on today..." Misty said sleepily. She checked the date of her calender. September 4. "Oh my gosh! It's the first day of the semester!" She then, quickly changed and grabbed her pokeballs and school supplies. She went downstairs to eat breakfast. She saw her sisters eating around the table talking about how it was Misty's first day of school.

"Like, hey Mist," greeted Daisy, her sister. "Like, come have some like, breakfast."

"E-yah Mist," said Lily, her other sister. "We like, remembered it was like, your first day of school, so we like, cooked blueberry pancakes."

"Yah," Said Violet, her final sister. "We hope you like, tell that Ash boy that you like, like him this year."

"Umm... thanks guys.." Misty said. Her sisters weren't normally this nice to her. Then she noticed that last part. "Hey! What was that last part?"

"Mwaahahahaaha!" Her sisters started laughing. "We were just like, messing with you. Go ahead eat up."

-----------

By the time Misty left to go to school it was 8:00. 'What a strange way to start the day,' Misty thought. She saw the other girls waiting for her. They already had their schedules and waiting for Misty in front of the cooking classroom.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late for being early." Misty apoligized. They looked her kind of weird at first and then they got it.

"Hey it's okay. I barely made it here on time." May said. "Which actually surprises me 'cause I'm usually the one that's late."

"Anyway, we all have the same lunch period," Kate said smiling. Misty looked confused. "And if you're wondering how we know, Misty, we took the liberty of getting your schedule for you." She then shoved in Misty's hands.

'Hmmm... Cool! First period is cooking class with Ms. Monimon. I heard she was good. Hmm... and Ms. Brownie for Science and History... bleagh... its back to back... Atleast i have Mr. Cookie for Battles. hmm.. so Lunch is 5th period. Oh! Mr. Crankle for Pokemon Education! And... oh yes training is 7th period. Oh dear... it doesn't say who we have for Drama...' Misty thought as she checked her classes.

"Hey!" Dawn said. "I heard from some girl with purple hair that we all have the same Drama Teacher because theres going to be a school-wide audition for school production of some sort."

"Wow, that's some pretty useful information you got from Harley," Kate said. "In case you're wondering how I know it's Harley, I've learned that if I ever see a purple haired girl that wears pink from head to toe, it's usually Harley."

"Hey Kate, that's pretty smart!" Solidad said.

"I know, isn't it?" Kate scoffed.

"You guys are here bright and early, for once." Said an all-to-familiar arrogant voice. Everyone turned around. It was Drew. He flipped his beautiful (for May atleast) green hair.

'I wonder why he keeps popping up out of nowhere and how he knows where we are.' Kate thought.

"Drew! Wait up. I know you're excited to see May and all but you don't have to go that fast!" Ash said. When he saw the group of girls looking at him confused and Drew giving him a death glare he sweat dropped. "Oops" he said quietly.

The other boys soon lined in after that. It was in this order, Ash, Paul and Chad.

"So why are you guys here early?" Misty asked.

"It's 'cause we have to show Chad and Paul around campus and also... to hide." He finished in what you'd call a whisper.

"You don't mean..." May asked in a scared tone.

"Yes we mean..." Drew said horrified.

"But, Chad doesn't have any yet..." Said Kate horrified.

"Have any what?" Chad was not aware of what was happening.

"Chat it's horrible if they see you hanging out with these boys." Dawn said in a voice that told him that he has been warned.

"I'm scared of them..." Paul said. Chad was surprised that even Paul, Mr. Powerhouse Paul, was scared of something.

"What are you scared of?" Chad was really curious now. He couldn't help it if he didn't know, after all he was a new boy.

"FANGIRLS!!!" Screamed Solidad. She was pointing at the direction of the entrance. Everyone turned around. There they saw signs that said, "We love Mr. Drew!" Or "Ash please marry me!" or "Paul please look at me!" signs. "AND Oh my gosh! _ROSALINA_ is here! NOOOOOO!" The fangirls saw them and started chasing after them. They quickly ran, pulling Chad who had no clue what was happening, until they hit the field.

"-huff- I think we -huff- lost them." Ash said.

Chad finally got a clue. There were fangirls at his old school, but they weren't this bad, and there weren't mobs of them that chased their idol around. But he still had no idea who Rosalina was. "I think i finally have a clue, but who is this Rosalina girl you speak of, and why does her name remind so much of Drew?"

"-gulp- Well, she is the. leader of all three of our fan clubs. But she claims she loves me the most and that she loves me so much that she changed her name from Brenda to Rosalina." Drew said with a shiver. "I'm afraid that since she saw you hanging out with us though, that she's going to be the head of your fanclub as well."

Chad was mortified. Everyone saw that. Kate decided to go comfort him. "Hey, it's okay Chad. Everyone has to deal with fangirls sometimes. Well, that's a boy atleast."

"Ha ha ha thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Is it me, or is it time to go to class?" Dawn said. Everyone looked at their watches. It was 8:55 and classes start and 9:00.

"Oh My Gosh! It is! Let's go. I don't want to be late for cooking!" Misty said. They split up . She began rushing towards cooking class. She noticed Ash was following her. "Why are you following me Ash?" She blushed a little at the sight of this.

"I have cooking class for first period too." He replied. "Look Mist.. I have to ask you something important..."

.--.

May's first class was science, which was near the field. She noticed Drew was following her.

"Hey, those fan girls rubbing off on you?" May teased. He flipped his hair.

"No genius," Drew said sarcastically. "We're in the same first period."

"Oh," May said. She felt stupid. Again. But that's why she liked him, she guessed.

.--.

"Let's see... I have Battles for first period!" Kate said aloud.

"Really? So do I!" Chad exclaimed to me.

"Ahh!" Kate turned around scream with her hands in the air. Then, Chad ran into her, face into face.

.--.

"Hmm... where is the Drama room?" Dawn wondered aloud. She stopped in the middle of the hallway looking around. Her friends forgot to show her around due to the annoying fangirls.

"You have the same first period as me?" Paul asked suddenly appearing in front of her (A/N: ahahaha paul is a ninja OO). This startled her making her trip, which made her trip falling on top of him...

33333

Me: Oh dear! Cliffies here, cliffies there, cliffies cliffes everywhere!

Ha ha ha. Well the answers to them will be in the next chappie!

And sorry if I don't update in the next few days. I have a show this weekend. I just finished the first on today actually it was quite fun!

Jo - out does peace sign


	5. Chapter 4 Answers, class and lunch break

Ooooh The answers to the cliffies are now! let's check it out. Oh but first.

Disclaimer: You know it by now.

ON with the story! Oh yeah before i do that i'm going to do a flashback of each cliffy so you remember what happened and so you don't have to go back to the chappie before. Aren't I nice?

.--.

"I have cooking class for first period too." He replied. "Look Mist.. I have to ask you something important..."

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked nervously. Her heart was beating very fast. 'This is it. It's now or never. Maybe he's going to ask her who she likes right now.'

"Umm... I forgot to bring my cooking utensil from home can I borrow yours?" He asked.

"OH MY GOSH! That's it?" Misty almost yelled, and she would have if they weren't in front of cooking class.

"Geez Misty!" He complained while scratching his head. "I don't want to fail the first day of school so I was just wondering if I could."

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go in so we're not late."

The rest of their day before their lunch period went on normally, but Misty still was very upset because she thought he was going to ask her who she likes because he never asks her anything like that.

.--.

"Oh," May said. She felt stupid. Again. But that's why she liked him, she guessed.

"Umm..Drew?" May asked. Since they were alone with no fangirls insight she decided it was time to ask him. She did not know the reason why though. Maybe it was because of Ash's foolish mistake. "Who do you like?"

Drew was astionished by this sudden question. He didn't like anyone after all. "Umm... Why do you ask?"

"'Cause remember what Ash said earlier? 'I know your excited to see May and all but...'" She didn't finish her sentence. She was getting excited. Maybe he truly did like her.

"Well answer me this." Drew said. "Who do you like. This is the only way I'll answer you." Their walking stopped. They were right in front of the Science Lab.

"You." May said. Short 'n Sweet. She then left him hanging, his jaw dropped, and went through the door.

"May! Wait!" Drew said. But it was too late. The bell rang and he had to go back in, where the fangirls awaited him. They watched him walk through the door and started smiling their maniacle fangirl smiles. Especially Rosalina. He flipped his hair then took a seat.

Science went through very quickly. They had a short break before History. Drew confronted May. "May look." Drew said.

"What?" She said forcefully. Her mood changed after she told him. 'He probably doesn't like me anymore after i ran from him.' She thought grumpily.

"Come with me really quick." They went around to the back of the Science room which was deserted except for some Caterpies in some trees behind it. "Look May. I don't like you." She felt her heart drop. She had always loved Drew since th first day they met.

"Oh." She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"May, don't cry. Please don't. After all I wasn't finished." Drew said. He couldn't bare it anymore. "May look. I love you!" Then pulled her in for a sweet, simple kiss. After about ten seconds they broke apart . (A/N: this highschool has the same teachers for a sbject because this is a small poke highschool sorry i put this in a random place)

"We can't tell them about this though." May said. She'd knew what would happen.

"I know. They won't stop teasing us. It gets quite annoying. We should head back to class." And they went back. Everything went normally after that before lunch period, except that May and Drew had a hard time taking their eyes of eachother. Rosalina was in the same classes as them though. She was fishy that something was going on. She had to talk to someone during lunch break.

.--.

"Ahh!" Kate turned around scream with her hands in the air. Then, Chad ran into her, face into face.

They had an accidental kiss. But they enjoyed a few seconds of it before they heard a flash.

"Well aren't you guys feisty?" Snickered a silver haired boy.

"You shut up Brendan." Kate hissed at him. She was pissed. (A/N: Kate + Pissed equals your dead.) "Chad this is Brendan. He hangs out with that gay boy Harley and is very annoying so try not to talk to him." If it wasn't for that kiss that brought up her mood she would have gone Rambo on Brendan.

"Trust me I wouldn't want to talk to him." Chad said. He then remembered the flash. "You took a picture of us didn't you." He was angry. He knew something was up.

"So what if I did?" Brendan said. He then ran off to the Battles Gym.

"Oh he's dead if he's my partner for Battles." Kate said.

Once Chad and Kate got to Battles class, they were soon paired up Chad with girl (not a fangirl thank goodness) named Josephine and Kate with Brendan. Nothing special happened in Chad's battle but in Kate's...

"Your dead meat Brendan." Kate said.

"Whatever hot stuff. Not like a co-ordinator can beat a trainer in battles."

"WHAT!" Kate said. She decided to pay him back in battle. "Let's just get this battle over with."

"Fine by me, babe." Kate rolled her eyes when he said this.

"Go Gastrodon!/Go Marshtomp!"

"Gastrodon use blizzard!"

"Marshtomp use dig to avoid it!"

"Gastrodon use earthquake!" Gastrodon then began to vibrate a lot. A miniature earthquake formed in their battle area.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle."

"Hmph you got lucky. Go Nuzleaf!"

"Nuzleaf use solar beam!"

"Gastrodon use Ice beam!" The two beams collided, but since Gastrodon was meant for battles more than appeals, adn was used more than Nuzleaf, ice beam won! Nuzleaf was blown back, but there was a recoil that hurt Gastrodon quite a bit.

"Gastrodon finish with take down!" It did but both Pokemon fainted.

"That was weird. Gastrodon return!"

"Once again luck! Nuzleaf return!"

"Go! Growlithe!/Go Ponyta!"

"Growlite use extreme speed!" And before Brendan could say anything Ponyta was down.

"Good job Growlithe!" Kate said. After Growlithe jumped on her and licked her face she returned him into his pokeball. "Ha, I guess it's the person themselves that makes them strong, not what they are."

"Hmph," Brendan felt so... ashamed for some reason. Beaten... by a girl! (A/N: Hey im a girl too but don't boys sometimes have this sense of mind? No offense boys.)

Then the bell rang. Saved by the bell! "Bye bye baby-cakes!"

"Why the HELL do you keep calling me those names?!?" She screamed at him, she would have ran after him if Chad didn't stop her.

"He's not worth it. We should tell the others what happened during lunch break, because i find this a little strange" He told her. She simply just nodded. They made their way to the next classs and everything went well except for certain annoyances by Brendan before for their lunch break.

.--.

"You have the same first period as me?" Paul asked suddenly appearing in front of her (A/N: ahahaha paul is a ninja OO). This startled her making her trip, which made her trip falling on top of him...

Their faces were inches apart and their faces were a certain color of red. They could feel their faces creep closer to each other instinctively and they let it be until they heard a scream. Not just any scream. A fan girls scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The fangirl screamed. Her name was Melon (A/N: weird name i know) Paul's number one fan, and she would be president of his fan club, if Rosalina wasn't, so she was vice president. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she dropped to the floor and started spinning around in circles and was crying. When they noticed her they immeadiately got off eachother and started staring at the maniacle (sp?) fangirl, spinning on the floor. They soon decided to let her because she was creepy.

"Umm she should get to Drama class." Dawn said.

"Yeah," Paul agreed. When they got into class they saw the teacher. Her name was Ms. Rekinvuger.

"Hello Class!" She said. They were all wondering why she looked so familiar. "I am your drama teacher. And this week we are holding auditions for the school play! Doesn't that sound wonderful? Oh yes don't call me Ms. Rekinvuger, it sounds hideous. Call me Ms. R or Diana."

"Diana? What is the play going to be this year?" A girl asked.

"Good question girly! There is actually going to be three plays in a row each different for each night. Two are just regular speaking, one is a musical." Diana said. "The musical is Mulan, and the speaking ones are Cinderella and Oklahoma with no songs in it what-so-ever."

' I think Kate should try-out for Mulan, she would fit it perfectly' Dawn thought. It was true. Kate is an excellent singer.

They spent the rest of class trying out for shows. No one in this class tried out for Mulan.

-BRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGG- "Class Dismissed!" Diana said.

"We should tell the peopel at lunch what the musicals are because Drama is one of the last periods for them." Paul said. Dawn agreed.

Everything else went perfectly well until Lunch break.

.--.

At lunch break...

"Hey guys!" Misty and Ash greeted everyone else. They saved a table for them.

"How was class everyone?" May asked everyone. "Me and Drews went by fine."

"Mine went by fine. Except," Solidad began. "That Harley was talking to himself about some evil plot during something. I couldn't overhear the rest because class started soon after that."

"Hmm strange." Kate began. "Because Brendan wouldn't stop calling me sweet thang' or baby cakes and things like that but, i whooped his hiney in battle." Chad agreed.

"Everything went okay with us. Except this screaming fangirl named Melon started crying and spinning in circles when she saw me and Dawn walking to class together." Paul said casually. Everyone's face went OO when they heard about the Melon part.

"Oh yeah, F.Y.I. There are three plays this year and one of them is a Musical. They are Oklahoma with no songs for some reason, Cinderella, and Mulan is the musical." Dawn said. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Kate should try it out for Mulan, and while thinking this they were wondering which ones they should try oout themselves.

Meanwhile with Brendan and Harley..

"Brendina we need to talk." Rosalina came up to him. She seemed serious. Brendan stiffened up. Fangirls scared him, even though he had very few.

"What 'bout?" He asked calmly.

"I think there's something goig on between May and Drew." Rosalina said sadly.

"It's okay sweetie!" Harley said. He then said to Brendan. "Do you think she's the one that can help us with our plans?"

"What plans?" Rosalina asked.

"For me to get all the girls and break 'em up with the boys."

"Let me in," Rosalina said. She wanted all of them badly, especially Drew.

"Okay so what i need you to do is to trick the boys into doing something with you in front of their respective girl." Harley said.

"What are you supposed to do anyway?" Rosalina asked Harley.

"Well Sweetie, they all tell Solidad everything, so I'm supposed to earn her trust."

"I see, this is a great plan so what are the big details." Rosalina asked.

They began to whisper quietly so the story won't get ruined for you. Then Brendan said loudly, "We need a team name." They agreed.

"How about Team Puff Pink Marshmallows?" asked Harley. The other two glared at him.

"Hmm... I know! Team Darkrai! It's perfect. We're dark, and we cry!" Rosalina said. The other two agree. Team Darkrai has united.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yay I finished this chappie! i hope the answers to all the cliffies were good. And if you're wondering why Ash and Misty's cliffies weren't as good, it was because Ash hasn't realized his feelings yet or something like that. But since this is a Pokeshipping fic something will happen. And I promise there won't be four cliffies in one chapter like that anymore. R&R please!


	6. Writers Note

Dear readers,

I am so sorry that i havent updated in awhile, now that the show is ocer, my parents are planning all these vacation crap. It also doesnt help that I'm having minor Writers block. I wouldn't be surprised if the next chapter is up in a few days though.

Love,

Narupoketard

aka Jo


	7. Chapter 5 Auditions for the Sophomores

Oh My Gosh! 20 reviews from the first few days this fanfiction was out! OO! Thank you to all the readers who are reading this fanfic and thank you for liking it. I'm having another fanfic that might come up soon so be prepared! And if your wondering why this came shortly after the writers note, it took me a few days and a week to write this short chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon , Or anything Disney. I wish i did though.

With all love and respect,

jo

P.S. The drama productions play an important part in this story so beware! It also skips from lunch straight to Chad, Drew, May and Kate's auditions. And Oklahoma has switched to Sleeping Beauty.

----------

"Hello class. I am Ms. Rekinvuger! But please can you please call me Diana or Ms. R." She said. "And I am your Drama Teacher! The plays are Mulan, which is a musical, and Cinderella, and the now changed to Sleeping Beauty. -points to chairs- Please grab a number and sit down so you can try out for some parts."

May was number 5, Drew was number 17, Kate was number 32, and Chad was number 26. May and Drew Tried out for Cinderlla (A/N: ella ella ay ay ay you can be my cinderella ella ella ay ay ay ay. HAHAHA SORRY IM FEELIGN RANDOM!) and Kate and Chad triend out for Mulan, the musical. Brendan, who is also in their class, tried out for Mulan, and Rosalina Cinderella.

'Okay,' May thought as she went inside the room with her paper. Ms. R was waiting. "Dear, please read from page 52 of yoru packet."

"Okay, Ms. R." May said. She then recited the lines. (I'm sorry i can't think of anything from cinderella. If anyone can give me a website that has the lines from any of the Disney Movies listed, that would be helpful to me. thank you ). Ms. R was found crying at the end of her performance.

"That was beautiful dear!" She said. "You can leave now."

Next was Drew, and let's just say that Ms. R is also a Drew fangirl (she's 23). "Oh My God! IT'S Drew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" So let's just say that Drew did good, flipped his hair, and left.

Next was Rosalina, who tried out as someone evil. All she did was laugh, "MWAHAHAHAHA!" and she got the part of an evil person.

Next was Kate who tried out for a part in Mulan. Instead of saying lines, she had to sing. (A/N: i might add a video of what i sound like someday o you get a picture of what Kate sounds like.) She sang Reflection by Christina Aguilera, not Lea Salonga (A/N: Even though i love Lea. Filipino pride!). "Look at me, you may think you see who i really am, but you'll never know me, everyday, it's as if I play a part. Now i see, if i wear a mask I can fool the world but i cannot fool my heart. Who is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me. When will my reflection show who i am inside? I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart, and what I believe in. But, somehow I can show the world what's inside my heart, and be loved for who I am... WHo is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me. Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside? There's a heart that must be free to fly. That burns with the need to know the reason why. Why, must we all conceal what we need, how we feel. Must there be a secret my, I'm forced to hide. I won't pretend that I'm, someone else, for all time. When will my reflection show who I am insi-i-ide? When will my reflection show, who i am inside?" she finished softly, but firmly and with a small smile of satisfaction.

As you know Ms. R was crying during May's performance right? Well, Ms. R's head was on the table, hidden by her arms and she was bawling. She cried because it was so moving. But, Kate thought it was for the opposite.

'Did i do that badly?' Thought Kate negatively. Her small smile turn into a giant frown. She heard a loud wailing sound coming from Ms. R. 'What did I do so badly to make Ms. R cry so much?' She started feeling like a failure. That is of course, until Ms. R said something.

"That was -sniffle- the most be -sniffle- autiful thing i have ever heard," cried Ms. R. She was on the floor rolling by now, sloshing in her puddle of tears. Kate was scared. She has never seen someone cry so hard. She tried to imagine a whole stadium full of parents crying at her marvelous performance. She shivered in scaredness. (A/N: you try imagining that and see how you react. Also your parents are the loudest and most cryingfully-est[sorry I don't know what word to use people of all. Yeah, exactly.)

"I'm guessing that I'm done?" Kate asked. No response came from Ms. R. Kate decided she would just sneak out and wait for her results. She thought that Ms R. would call the next person when she ready.

"How'd you do?" Chad asked Kate. Drew and May were wondering the same.

"Umm, if you made the teacher cry from singing so well is that good?" Kate asked dumbly. Everyone else talking to her anime sweat dropped.

Meanwhile back with two of the team Darkrai members.

"Hey Brendan, your trying out for Shan-yu right? According to plan?" Rosalina said. Brendan nodded in agreement.

"I think we should add Melon to our team. She is after all trying to get Paul." Brendan added.

"We should ask her later. You know, after school?" Rosalina said. Brendan agreed again.

Auditions, Audition and more Auditions! Finally the Sophomores were done. Chad tried out for Shang and Brendan for Shan-yu. Later it was the Misty and Ash auditions. Misty and Ash didn't know what to try out for so they both tried out for neutral, which is a set of lines used to determine who is going to be who in what play. Thus Ends their first day of school. They all meet up and decided to go home. Everyone seemed content with their first day of school. But things are about to change tomorrow, of course when evryone finds out their parts.

---

Me: A boring Chapter indeed I know. I promise next chapter will be Super Exciting.

Brendan: Yeah right.

Me: Shut up or I'll make Michael Jefferson come next chapter and kiss you.

Brendan: (Screams like a little boy)

Michael Jefferson: Your just being ignorant Jo!

Me: OO South Park much? I think I'll just go now.


	8. Chapter 6 ANNOUNCEMENTS

Me: Sorry if this chapter took long to update... my "crap"top kept dying while I was typing this story and then I lost all my files! AHHHHH!

Misty: I feelz yah sista'

Me: O-O WTFatboy!

Misty: Anywayz' Jo don't ownz nothinz dawgz! Cept' Chad and Kate. Eyeah Boy-eee!

Me: Uhh right.. Anyway... MISTY FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HUMAN STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! And for the readers if YOU want to be an OC just tell me in your next review and I'll make you a fangirl or boy. You just have to tell me your name and who's fangirl/boy you want to be and ill make you it.

Misty: Right Dawgz! Misty, Jo OUT!

Me: OMG MISTY!!!!!!!!!!!

-----

It was the 2nd week of school. Evryone became closer to eachother.

It was a beautiful morning. Starlys chirping, splashing around in the wet grass of the early morning. Little toddlers were playing in the parking. SUDDENLY a sound of heavy panting and stamping were coming. A girl with a bandana was running to school, she promised her friend to meet them at 8:00 at school in from of the announcent board. It was 7:59.

"AHHHH!" May screamed. "Move it creepy freshman fangirl things!" She shoved Melon and her fangirl friend Jayden aside. She finally arrived at her friends location. h was huffing and puffing and sweating. They were all too busy looking at the FOUR notices on the board...

--------

_Meanwhile..._

"Geez, that ho just puhed us aside!" Melon said.

"OMG! Ho Rhymes with Joe! And Joe is from the Jonas Brothers! EEK! Their SOO cute! Like Chad! Ah My Gash!" Her annoying fangirl friend Jayden said. Melon sweatdropped.

"Hey girls." Brendan said, coming up to them. Rosalina was trailing behing him. "Hi!" The girls said blushing. They (A/N: gasp) thought Brendan was cute.

"To business anyway... We need you girls for our... Plans.." Rosalina said mischieviously.

"What plans?" The freshman girls asked her.

"Hey Hunnies!" Harley came up randomly. "Let me help explain this to you..."

---------

"Hey! I got the part of Fairygod Mother!" Solidad said. She was excited to get a main part. "Hahaha Harley is the evil step mom!"

"I'm... The Prince." Drew said flatly. He knew he was gonna' get something good. "And Rosalina is one of the Ugly sisters."

"I'm Cinderella?" May said appalled. "And Jayden is another Ugly Sister."

"I'm the Dads in all of them?" Ash said. His face was kinda like this O-O

"I'M ALL THE EFFING MOMS?" Misty said enraged. She didn't expect to be the... motherly figure.

"I'm the Prince Charming guy?" Paul said.

"And I'm Sleeping Beauty!" Dawn said. Her face was like -.- "And Melon is Malificent."

"And im Shang!" Chad announced. "And Brendan is Shan-Yu."

"I'm Mulan!" Kate said smiling. She noticed the fourth notice. "HOLY SMOKES LOOK AT THIS!" She pointed at a flashy-pink fourth announcement. It said this.

DEAR STUDENTS! A DANCE IS COMING UP IN A WEEK! YAY YAY YAY! DATES ARE MANDATORY! YAY YAY YAY! THERE WILL BE CHOCOLATE CAKE! YAY YAY YAAAAAY! MUSIC IS HOTT AND SLOW!!!!! -YOURS TRULY ASB.

Everyone looked at the note horrified. A dance? Everyone looked at eachother nervous. Solidad, of course, noted this. She decided it was time to tell them something to force them to mak moces on eachother, or atleast show they liked eachother.

"Hey guys.. theres something I've got to tell you. Last Friday I got a boyfriend." Solidad announced. Everyone was stunned.

"WAH!" Everyone yelled.

---------O--------------

Me: How'd Y'all Like this chapter. hyuck hyuck hyuck.

Misty: E-yuh Dawgz. Hoped mah homies digged it.

Me: YEEEEEEEHAW! YEAH I DO!

Random voice: WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP! Please read and review!

Misty: (whispers) you have a scary imagination.

Me: (whispers back) i know. Sorry this is a short chapter!


	9. Chapter 7: Plan, Dates, and JACKETS

Me: Hey Hey! You ready for an action packed chapter?

Readers (you): YEAH!

Me: Okay then but watch 'cause its time for disclaimer disclaimer! D

Disclaimer: Cock a doodle doo. The Cow says moo! Err i mean I do not own anything here except for OCs and plotline. And no I do not own Orlando Bloom, Corbin Bleu, Joe Jonas, or any of the Jonas Brothers in fact... Not even Frank the Tank.. :(

On with the Story!

You: YAY! FINALLY!

Me: And sorry for this taking quite awhile. WRITERS BLOCK!!!

------------------

"Hey guys.. theres something I've got to tell you. Last Friday I got a boyfriend." Solidad announced. Everyone was stunned.

"WAH!" Everyone yelled.

"Why are you guys so surprised I have a boyfriend?" Solidad said. "The way you screamd is offending." There was a moment of silence.

"Who.. Who is it?" May finally broke the silence. Everyone sort of jumped at the sudden movement.

"His name is L, which is short for Lance." Solidad answered. Everyone was thinking of who he was. (A/N: thanks to contestshipper for idea)

"Oh him!" Kate exclaimed. "He's Hot!" Everyone sweatdropped including Kate. Chad didn't though. He looked jealous.

"Good luck in getting dates to the dances." Solidad winked at her friends. Every single person except Ash blushed. Ash is very clueless still. Solidad sighed when she saw Ash being clueless. She whispered this to Misty. "Good luck getting him to ask you." Misty just sighed.

"What's happening?" Asked Ash when he saw other people blushing. Everyone except Misty sweatdropped. There was another moment of silence that was suddenly disturbed by screams...

--------

With team Darkrai new recruits...

"OH MY GASH! I love that plan almost as much as the Jonas Brothers!" Jayden said. Everyone just glared at her and sweat dropped. "Ahem.. anyway I'll join your group."

"Same here." Melon said.

"Good, now your officially part of Team Darkrai..." Brendan said. "And don't worry we'll get cool jackets eventually." Rosalina smacked his head.

"Anyway we should get into the plan ASAP." Rosaline said. "Meaning the plan will start to take affect now!"

"That's right hunnies!" Harley gushed.

'Okay...' They all thought.

-------

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S DREW AND ASH! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Two fangirls started running towards them. They recognized them as Alecxis and the other as Tulip (A/n: to a rose for me a rose for you, you never told me what you watnd to be called and there is alrady a rosalina so i chose another name).

"RUN! Let's get to class!" Chad yelled. Everyone ran to their respective class. Today Drew and May were in co-ordinating... with Rosalina. They've been avoiding her during other classes she was in. But today was different...

---

"Okay class!" The unimportant co-ordinating teacher said. "Today you shall be co-ordinating against eachother!" Rosalina went up to May.

"Hey May!" Rosalina greeted her. 'All according to plan. Harley was surprsingly smart at evil things. He failed everything else though. Loser.' She thought while May approached her. "How about we co-ordinate against eachother?"

"S-sure." May stuttered. She was surprised at this sudden talk with her. She knew Rosalina hated her. There had to be a catch. And right when she though there was a catch Rosalina said something.

"And how bout' there's a little wager in this battle?" Rosalina said with a sly smirk. May expected it. She already knew what this was about.

"Hit me." May said. Rosalina thought she meant literally and slapped her in the head. "NOT LIKE THAT IDIOT!"

"Oh oops." Rosalina said innocently. May sweatdropped at her stupidity. "Well, anyway. The deal is whoever wins this practice contest gets to go with Drew to the dance."

'Oh, it's on betch.' May thought. "Wait 'wuh?" Rosalina took out her pokeball. "I guess it's on then betch." Rosalina said. 'That's MY line betch!' May thought. A judge then popped out of nowhere to judge the performance.

"Go, Kirlia!" _"Kirlia!"_

"Kirlia use Thunder. Then control it with Psychic!" Her Kirlia listened to her master. The ligthing became balls of light floating around. They then collided to become a beautiful, electrifying fire work.

"Wow! That's pretty! 8.5 out of 10!" The Judge said.

Rosalina looked at May. "Top That! Hmph" Rosalina said cockily. 'Oh I will.' May thought. She grabbed her pokeball. She released her Beautifly while spinning around like a fanciful ballerina!

"Go! Beautifly!" _"Beautifly_" "Okay Beautifly! Use Silverwind. Then use Giga drain and Gust to end it with style!" Beautifly did so. After using Silverwind it used Giga Drain, which brought in the Silverwind and made it a silvery-green shade. After using Gust the newly colored silverwind began to make design of a heart with a D in it. 'I didn't tell her to do that!' May was blushing madly when she saw what her Beautifly was hinting. Her Beautifly ended it by ladning in the middle of the D. It looked like Beautifly was smiling.

'_All according to plan...' _Beautifly thought...

----

**Flashback**

"Let's let out our Pokemon!" Ash said. Everyone followed suit. They all let their Pokemon chill and eat while they got food for dinner. The Pokemon decided to have another meeting of theirs.

_"Growl-Iithe!" "Beautifly? You were telling me about something before but we got cut off."_

_"Be-Beauti-fly!" "Right, so May was training me and I overheard Harley and some giggling hyper girl talking about a dance where a date is mandatory.."_

_" Ro-Roseli-Ro-Ro-Ro!" "I think I'm thinking what your thinking" Everyone's Pokemon caught on after this._

_"Vulpix! Vul!" "Well we need to find a way to set this up 'cause you know as well as I do that our masters might not have the guts to ask the one they looove." Everyone nodded in agreement._

_"Pika-Pi-pi!" "I got it! We'll all go persuade our indivudal trainers, since we all know each individual trainer best."_

_"Cor-sol-cor!" "Let us plan then..."_

**Flashback end**

---

Beautifly nodded in satisfactory. It was beautifully done and Drew noticed its beauty and smiled. 'May did all of this for me?' he thought. He looked May's way smiling, and by the way she was panicking, it looked like she didn't plan this. But he had a feeling someone else did.

"Beau-ti-ful!" The judge said. " 9.5 out of 10!"

"UGH" Rosaline screamed and walked out the doors. May just laughed at this because it's fun to watch bitches get mad for things that are their own fault. She deserved it for messing with her chances with Drew. Drew began to walk up to May.

"I see your Beautifly is hinting something..." Drew said to May. May was embarassed and thought it was an appropriate time to play dumb. Well she can't choose a time to play dumb, but always choose a right time to, oh nevermind! 

"What are you talking about?" She said innocently. She started to do that innocent wiggle thing little kindergardeners do.

"You know very well what I'm talking about." Drew said in annoyance, flipping his shiny green hair. "Our Pokemon want me to ask you out to the dance."

'So THAT'S what it is! My pokemon are EVIL... they learned from the best matchmaker though!' May thought. "Ah... eeh... umm... wow i didn't know that." May managed to say. Roselia and Beautifly started to giggle and wink at eachother in the background, but their trainers didn't notice. 

"So are you going to say yes or no?" Drew asked May. May was shocked.

"Wah-ah-WHAT? In front of people? I thought we were supposed to be a secret!" She practically yelled. Everyone began to look, including terrifyingly scary fangirls. Drew did a facepalm.

"You idiot" He mumbled. May sweatdropped and nervously laughed. Roselia and Beautifly sweatdropped as well, not expecting this would happen. They were soon returned to their pokeball. There began to be a murmur among fangirls. They began to listen with interest.

"Umm.. anyway... yes?" May mumbled nervously. Even though that was very quiet, the fangirls could hear it. Oh, the rage they were in. Drew felt the evil aura emitting form them. 'Thank goodness teachers are watching. Otherwise May would be dead, and I hope the bell doesn't ring soon, because the teachers don't really care once it does.' And as if on cue, the bell rang. The girls began to stampede, and Drew yelled, "RUN MAY!" They both sprinted out the door. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE MAY!" Drew screamed at the top of his lungs while yelling.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! I panicked!!!" May said in response. The began to run, and run, and run, and run, and run, and run, until they somehow lost the fangirls and fanboy angry mob formations, in front of their next class. "Huff.. huff... huff... Wow that was a great exercise, well we should go in before they find us and kill me."

"Ha ha... yeah we should." Drew agreed.

---

**Around that time...**

"We have a free period right now... how weird!" Misty said to Ash. He and Pikachu nodded in agreement. Suddenly Pikachu's ears and nose began to twitch. He then suddenly began to run, according to plan.

"Hey Pikachu, wait up!" Ash said dumbly, falling for the trap, which obviously wasn't apparent to him. Pikachu suddenly stopped at a letter. "Huh?" Ash said aloud, picking up the letter. It said the following...

_Dear Ash,_

_We know you like Misty, even if you don't know you do. MOOHAHAHAHA... that made no sense... Look Ash, do us all a favor and just admit it. It'll do both of you wonders. You'll be a bit brighter about her feelings towards you and your feelings toward her, and she'll be a bit less mood swingy. _

_- Love, _

_Your Pokemon._

_P.S. Don't ask us how we wrote all of this down._

"Wait.. wuh?" Ash said to himself. He was comprehending this all in his head of his. It was true, his feeling for Misty were hiding somewhere in that heart of his, and reading this letter suddenly made it pop up for some strange reason. Maybe because it was his Pokemon telling him this and not his friends who usually do. "So then I do.." He said aloud to himself and Pikachu. 

"So then you do what?" An all too familiar voice said, popping out of the blue.

"Ahh! MISTY!!!" Ash yelled kind of loud. Misty was confused by this.

"What, are you scared of me or something?" She asked him innocently.

"Oh, no! It's not like that! You just surprised me and..." Ash thought for a moment. Should he do it then and there? What if she changed her mind about him already? He began to ponder for a few moments until Misty noticed something in Ash's hand.

"Hey, what's that?" Misty asked Ash, taking it from his hand, then reading it. Ash was to busy thinking that he didn't notice that she took the paper until a few seconds later, when she was done. She seemed really confused. She looked at Pikachu. "So you think I'm mood swingy huh? I'll show you mood swingy!" She then began to pinch his cheeks and start playing around with it. Ash sighed, 'I guess she really doesn't care anymore.' She noticed this and faced Ash.

"So do you really like me, or are you still confused?" She asked him.

"I do Misty, and I want to prove by..." He said. She was waiting for him to say something. "asking you to the dance as my date." And almost immeadiately she responded.

"Oh my gosh! Yes, yes, YES!" Misty began to yell really loud, she began to jump around, smiling and hugging Ash, causing him to blush.

"Well look at the time! I guess we should get to class." Ash said embarrased a little.

"Yeah.." She agreed. So they took off, not caring at all the glaring, hateful fan girls watching them.

---

"Umm... So I guess we're going to go to class now..." Chad began to speak to Kate on their way to their next class.

"Yup..." She said, when suddenly a mysterious rock rolled in front of her foot, causing her to trip (A/N[not really:hehe silly Pokemon). Chad noticed this in time to catch her. When he caught her they both began to blush madly and wonder why their other was blushing. Deep down inside, they both hoped it was that they liked eachother. Kate finally got the courage to ask Chad why he was blushing. "Hey Chad... Why are you blushing?"

"Oh me? I'm not blushing! Who said I was blushing? Okay so I was blushing, It's only because I," He paused for a moment during this slight panic attack. "It'sonlybecauseIlikeyou."

"Wait could you repeat that? I couldn't understand what you said cause' you said it so fast." Kate said confused. The truth is she could understand fast talk due to her listening to rap music, but she wasn't sure he said it right.

"Well, it's because I like you." Chad said. 'Aww crap, knowing Kate she's gonna bag on me and hate me and etc.!' But instead it was quite the opposite. Kate being quite the independent girl, couldn't hold her happiness back. So guess what she did?

They had a sweet hug. Like sweet meaning awww how sweet, not that dude that was sweet kind of sweet. Anyway...

"So I'm guessing you'd be more than happy to go to the dance with me?" Chad said. Kate just smiled at him as her response. Then the bell rang and they were no where near their next class, and fangirls saw them hug, so they ran, ran like they never ran before.

----

"So this is Greenhill Pokemon Highschool?" a girl asked Paul. She wore tight, blue, three-quarter length sleve hoodie, a black shirt, black tights, black ballet flats and a light blue poketech.

"Yeah," Paul told her. He took her wrist and dragged her along to her next class which was his and Dawn's next class also. Speaking of Dawn, she was watching from a distance. With jealousy of course.

"Who could that girl be? UGH! He has a girlfriend and he didn't even tell any of us about it! How rude!" She said to herself. Suddenly her Prinplup plopped out of its pokeball.

_"Prinp-lup luppy-lup,"_ which translates to "Why don't you investigate?" Prinplup knew very well who that girl was, but telling Dawn would spoil the plan.

"hmm.. You're right, I should..." Dawn said so she began to stalk-, i mean follow Paul and the mystery girl. After about five minutes she sneezed and then both Paul and mystery girl noticed.

"Dawn... What in the world are you doing?" Paul asked. He knew very well that she was jealous and that she liked him but he knew how to make a girl jealous. Even if the girl he's using to make Dawn jealous is his cousin. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"I'm just umm.. you know..." Dawn was thinking of something to say. She then saw a vending machine. "I was just going to ask you for money to buy some Flavorade..."

"No you weren't," The mystery girl said. Dawn just stared at her. "I mean it's obvious, you were jealous of me even though that's pointless because I'd never go out with my cousin. So you obviously like him. And when you finally admit you do like him, he'll ask you out to the dance that's coming up. Just like your Grotle told me, Paul."

"Wait.. your Grotle told you what I was going to do, Yuki?" Paul questioned.

"You were planning this? You knew that I liked you this whole time? YOU LIKE ME?" Dawn asked even more questions.

"When are you going to ask her out?" The mystery girl who seems to be named Yuki questioned even more.

"Will you go out with me? Will you go to the dance with me?" Paul asked some more.

"Will you kiss me?" Dawn (insert verb for questioned here)ed.

"WHY ARE WE ASKING SO MUCH QUESTIONS?????" Yuki screamed. Paul and Dawn shrugged and stayed completly silent... Until rabid fangirls began to chase Dawn around. Paul began to chase after her and Yuki... well she went to safety by running into class... which was right in front of them. She wondered why Dawn and Paul just didn't run inside the classroom where the teacher could watch them and Dawn would be safe for then... Oh well.

---

"So is everything going according to plan?" Brendan asked evilly.

"Yes... they all booked dates at the dance... too bad they have NO idea what's coming up Hun." Harley said.

"GUESS WHO I BOOKED FOR THE DANCE!" Jayden said.

"Who?" Everyone else of Team Darkrai asked.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!!! EEEEEEEK!" Jayden yelled. All the other girls and Harley began to shake with excitement. Brendan just rolled his eyes.

"OMG THEY ARE SOOOOOO HOTT! ESPECIALLY ALL OF THEM!" Harley said.

"That made no sense at all" Brendan said. "Anyway, I can't wait until they find out what's gonna happen to them during the dance. Everyone! Let's evil laugh together!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" All those evil little villains laughed evilly. It was all so brilliantly planned out.

(b)b

Me: I am SOOO sorry that this chapter took forever! WRITER'S BLOCK IS EVIL AND YOU KNOW IT!

Dawn: Th4t d03s n0t g1v3 j00 th3 r1ght t0 n0t upd4t3 f0r s0 l0ng

Me: 4nd th4t d03s n0t g1v3 j00 th3 r1ght t0 t41k l1k3 th1s!!!1

Dawn: IM SORRY!

Me: Like im sorry... forgive me please and im going to put a new story up that has to do with skatergir523l2 story and don't worry. I got permission. TOODLES.

Dawn: and don't forget to REVIEW


	10. Chapter 8: Premall and Costumes

Me: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! WHOO!! This Chapter is going to be full of twists and turns! Fun huh? And I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. My computer broke so parts that I already wrote were lost and I had no idea what to do anymore. So you guys excited?

You: YEAHH!!

Me: Okay so like... If I get a hundred reviews I will write a bonus chapter of randomness and happiness... SO please get a hundred reviews of happiness! Also, anyone else who requested OCs I'm SO sorry but I will not post them up until maybe in the later chapters.

May: Yawnn... Disclaimer: Giselle does not own anything to do with Pokemon or Jonas Brothers.

Me: You are SO kind May... Thank you for volunteering youself for the disclaimer. Oh yes i have another warning! This story will only be six more chapters!

You: Aww!

Me: I know.. it's a shame huh? Oh well! On with ye story!

May: Yay Verily!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Next Day Of School...

Ash and the gang were walking to the school boards... They all got a call from Ms. R... She said it was urgent.

"Wonder what could be so urgent that she's forcing us to read the school board." May wondered allowed. The others agreed.

"It's not like she cancelled the shows... did she?" Drew wondered aloud, flicking his hair while at it. Yuki of course, being the new girl, had no idea what they were talking about.

Right as soon as he said that, a whole mob of students (mostly girls) were walking away from the boards... their faces were full of surprise.

--

"Everyone on Team Darkrai! I got us some coolio letterman jackets!" Brendan said. They were looking at the box he was carrying. They took out the black letterman jackets, each on their own size. It had a picture of a legendary Darkrai on the back and had the words "Team Darkrai" Printed underneath.

"Cool!" Jayden exclaimed. All of them put their jackets on and got down to business. "Anyway, don't you think we should get down to business?"

"Yeah, I think we should," Rosalina agreed. "First and foremost, Part one of our plan has suceeded of course. We couldn't have done it without our beautiful Harley!" (A/N: Shudder anyone?)

"Thank you! Thank you! That Ms. R is easy to persuade. Hee hee hee!" The queen of all candy and rainbows said. Everyone clapped.

"Plan two is about to commence tomorrow am I correct?" Tulip asked. The others nodded.

"But we aren't going to say plan two right now because we don't want to spoil to the readers, now do we?" Brendan said out loud. The others agreed again.

"Dammit! You guys are mean!" (Insert Your Name here) said.

"Teehee... we know!" Melon said.

--

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe it!" said Kate absolutely astonished about what she was reading on the board.

"I don't understand this, what's going on?" Yuki asked Paul.

"Well, thing is, we were going to have three big productions. We all got main parts in them, and now... now it's CANCELLED!" Paul said, yelling the last word.

"Oh..." Yuki said. Then she realized how much that sucked. "OH MY GOSHH THAT SUCKS!!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh well... Ms. R must have a good reason for cancelling something so big at a short notice." Ash reasoned.

_Flashback _

_The door to the drama room opened... _

_"Good Evening Ms. R!" Harley said to Ms. R. _

_"Good Evening to you too Harley!" She replied. "However can I help you?" _

_"Umm... Can you please cancel the drama productions?" Harley asked. Ms. R gaped. _

_"Whyever would I do that? Harley, you are a good student to me, but I'd never do that to the other children. They are so excited for this!" Ms. R said. 'Hmm this may be harder than I thought," Harley thought. _

_"What If I gave you... 50 off all Brownies at your local supermarket coupons for the next year?" Harley asked her handing her a book full of said coupons. _

_"DEAL!!" She said. He smilled, thanked her, and turned around. He then grinned evilly. Mission accomplished. _

_End Flashback_

"Right..." Kate said doubtfully. Ms. R wasn't exactly _bright_.

--

It was lunch... the group finally got over the news and decided to split into gender groups (Yuki goes a new group of friends she made) to talk about what was coming up... The dance. Solidad joined the girls after canoodling with Lance.

With the girls

"So ladies, you get a date?" Solidad asked the younger girls. Their face turned red and they all nodded. Then they opened their eyes and all exclaimed in unison, "YOU DID?? WHEN?? YESTERDAY!! REALLY MEE TOO!!" Solidad anime-sweat dropped and face palmed. 'Haha wow... that was faster than I thought.' She thought.

"Well I'm guessing that May is with Drew, Misty is with Ash, Kate is with Chad, and Dawn is with Paul am I correct?" Solidad asked.

"Yes Solidad." They said in unison, like those little preschoolers do with their teacher.

"So spill... What are the details?" Solidad asked them. They each explained what happened when their boy asked them out. They all laughed at how ridiculous Dawn's story was. They applauded at Misty's story because it took that long for him to find out Misty and his own's feeling. 'Is it that obvious??' Misty thought.

"So what are you guys going to wear tomorrow?" Dawn asked them.

"Well it's a costume thing, isn't it? We should do opposites!" Misty said. Everyone nodded. "What is our opposite forms?"

"I think you should go as preppy person." Kate suddenly said. They all except Misty laughed at first. And then they started agree.

"You're right, you're probably the most tomboy off the group so I think that's a brilliant idea!" Solidad said. "And I think Kate should be a nun... " Everyone cracked up at this, even Kate who thought she was joking. The rest began to agree slowly though, and Kate looked in disbelief.

"That's right! She's so boy crazy that's exactly what she should be. Hehe. And I think Solidad should go as May! I mean Solidad isn't naive and she's wise and experienced." Dawn said. Everyone agreed excluding May.

"You know, I get offeneded. I have feelings too! And just for that Dawn should be one of those book worms! Their shy, not cocky, and actually know their stuff!" May said. Agreeing starts here.

"Haha good choice May. But I get to choose your costume now. How about a slu-" Misty began but then Dawn cut her off.

"BIKER GIRL! A Biker girl! Totally not naive and its rated 'T' appropriate" Dawn said, glaring at Misty. Misty nervous laughed.

"So should we go shopping for our costumes after school today?" Kate asked. She knew that they had to go shopping for their costumes, and knew it was a good time to hang out.

"Yeah, 3:30 at the mall everyone?" Misty asked. "Yeah" They responded.

"Cool... we get to go shopping!!" Dawn exclaimed.

The Dudes

"They're loud..." Paul said apathetically. The guys agreed.

"I guess we should go as a matching form of their opposites. I'll go as a preppy guy?" Ash said. They nodded.

"And I am a... priest?" Chad said. They once again nodded. He sweatdropped.

"And apparently I am a Biker Dude. How strange..." Drew said. The others started nodding once more.

"And I am a Dork. How uncool." Paul said. The others half-laughed and nodded to this.

"I think we should go the same time as them, but not actually go with them because it would ruin their 'Girls Day Out' or whatever." Drew said.

"That's true. So tomorrow, 3:30, in front of Hollister? So we can help Ash first. Hehehe." Paul said. The others laughed, including Ash.

Team Darkrai

"So our evil plan is unveiling, bit by bit." Rosalina said. She smirked at this. Brendan nodded.

"Our goal is creeping closer and closer. We should get ready though. To Fruit-man's house after school to get ready? I mean everyone _does_ have their costume am I right?" Brendan said. Everyone agreed. Harley was confused though.

"Who is this Fruit-man which we speak of?" He asked everyone. They all pointed at him. "Oh, okay. Wait a minute, what's tha-" But he got cut off.

"Okay good so we meet up today. Everything is going perfectly!" Rosalina said. Everyone began to evil laugh, and all the kids that were walking by were probably whispering "losers" or "dorks" or "Brendan's hot be he is a loser, like the rest of them" or something like that.

BRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! The school bell rang. It was 2:30.

The time to shop has come at hand...

dfsjdgoieopkqowptrjkqwiotahdngsojkgophyikopsrjhywietjiwqoehtweuhfsudhfwuiehiue

Me:Too bad it's next chapter. Ehehehe -Hear's people with pitchforks and torches- Oh dear, I am so sorry. But, my writing juice in my brain is being used on music. Hehehe... Anyway I am sorry this chapter took so long. I was almost done, but then I forgot about this because I was writing music and then-

Kate: NO EXCUSES! -kicks me off the chair and sits on it- Giselle will probably put up another chapter. Soon. And if she doesn't. Uhh... Tell her your mad it took a long time for her to put up another chapter and-

Me: -kicks Kate back off the chair and sits on it again- Well I promise it will take less time to put the next chapter up then it took for me to put this one up. I am sure of it! Okay? BYE!

-Kate kicks me again and we begin to wrestle-

May: ... I don't even want to know... Anyway. Don't forget to REVIEW! AND COMMENT TOO! FOR BONUS CHAPTER OF SUGAR HIGH RANDOMNESS!


End file.
